


Hot Like Fire

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: They’re the only ones left, and Tim clings to Jason, his hands gripping broad, scarred shoulders.





	

It’s barely audible the way Tim begs for more, the way his voice cracks as Jason’s hands wrap around his neck. Harder, he says, harder harder harder and Jason complies, moves with urgency, brings his hips down, thrusting deep and good and Tim holds on to him, his legs around his waist, closes his eyes and groans, tries to match Jason’s rythm but all he can do is take.

Soon enough the older man is leaning down to steal a kiss, and the taste of cigarettes and coffee makes him want more, everything is making him dizzy, Jason melts like cotton candy in his mouth and the world outside changes into nothing, disappears from their lives, they’re the only ones left, the only ones, and Tim clings to Jason, his hands gripping broad, scarred shoulders.

Jason buries his face on the crook of Tim’s neck, grunting and pounding into him, and suddenly he whispers, his voice rough and dry and used, uttering words that send Tim over the edge.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” the last word comes out with a groan and harder thrust, Jason’s cock throbbing inside him, he stays like that for a moment, holds himself in that position while Tim squirms underneath him, breathing heavily and searching for another kiss.

Jason takes his time, holds Tim by the base of his neck with one hand, gives him a long kiss, and the minute Tim arches his back and they’re skin to skin, Jason starts moving again, getting a gasp and a moan in return. He picks up the pace, Tim’s hands slide down to grab his own cock, he’s so hard, so fucking hard and ready, and Jason is hungry and angry and in love and so he grabs Tim’s neck again, chokes him a little lighter this time.

“I’m gonna come,” he warns, and Tim nods, he can barely talk as he jerks his own cock, close too, trying to hold back but then Jason’s thrusts grow erratic until he stills and trembles, comes, hot and heavy, pulsating, his cheeks red as he stares into Tim’s eyes.

So much blue, and Jason slips out, lost in a daze, grabs Tim’s wrist so he can’t touch himself anymore. Before any complaints are made, Jason takes the boy’s cock in his mouth, his lips wrapped neatly all around it as he sucks him, lets him slide down far enough until he’s close to gagging, and Tim’s hands grip his hair, Jason hollows his cheeks for more pressure, to suck him harder and it doesn’t take much more for Tim to come into his mouth, watching amazed as Jason swallows every drop, lets him slide out of his mouth with a pop and then runs his tongue over his bottom lip, smirking that little smug smirk of his.

One more kiss, a peck really, and Jason says:

“You taste so fucking sweet.”

“I know,” Tim says, resisting the urge to touch his own neck, feel the hot. red spots where Jason’s hands left their mark.

“Smug bastard,” Jason laughs, rolling to the side of the bed and pulling Tim closer.

It still feels like they’re the only ones here, even when they begin to fall asleep, drifting away—it still feels like the world is theirs.


End file.
